Trust in Her
by benderjam
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers and vore. Oneshot. An extended version of the scene with Kaa from the new movie. What if Baloo did not come to save Mowgli until a little later. Let's see what Kaa does with the tasty little mancub as she sings her song. Please read and review.


Mowgli had climbed up a big tree, trying to catch the animals that stole his food when he stopped and came to the top. He stood in the middle as looked around; it was dark and foggy and there was no one else there. He then jumped as he heard the sound of something moving and he looked around but did not see anything.

He then looked some more as he said, "Hello?"

There was no response and he asked, "Who's out there?"

He then turned around and looked as he heard a mysterious female voice say, "Hi little cub."

He turned his head to look for the source of the voice, which said, "Oh no, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Mowgli looked around as he said, "I was just passing through. I don't want any trouble."

The mysterious voice then asked, "Are you alone out here? That's not good. We should never be alone."

Mowgli looked up and around as he said, "I'm waiting for a friend. He should be here soon."

He turned around and looked in different directions as the voice said, "I can stay with you, until he gets here. Would that be alright?"

Mowgli turned his head and looked up and saw the source of the voice; it was Kaa, an enormous rock python. She lowered her head down as part of her neck rested on a large branch above her.

As she moved her head down she stared at Mowgli as she spoke softly and said, "I'll keep you safe. Just you and me, sweet thing."

Mowgli looked at her as he curiously asked, "Who are you?"

Part of her neck rested on a large branch in front of her as she slithered on it and moved closer toward him as she softly answered, "Kaa."

She stared at Mowgli as she stretched her neck to her left and curved it around a branch while she said, "Poor sweet little cub. What are you doing so deep in the jungle?"

He showed a slightly nervous expression as she moved slightly closer to him and he said, "This is my home."

Kaa raised her head up as she said, "Don't you know what you are? I know what you are."

He stared at her as she said, "I know where you came from."

He showed a surprised expression as he said, "You do?"

She slithered her tongue as she moved closer and her eyes began to change between yellow and green while she said, "Yesss."

He stared at her with a hypnotized expression and she kept moving closer with her eyes turning yellow and green as she said, "Would you like to see?"

He continued to stare at her as he softly said, "Yeah."

With her hypnosis, she showed him a vision of trees burning with fire and a vision of his past. She told him about man's red flower and how Shere Khan killed his father when he was a baby, after his father burned the left side of his face and how Bagheera found him. Mowgli just stared forward with a blank expression, unaware that Kaa had coiled her body around him up to his shoulders.

He just stared forward while she said, "Oh you poor sweet thing."

She gently tightened her coils around him while she moved her head closer and said, "You want to stay in the jungle?"

He just stared at her blankly as she continued to hypnotize him while she moved closer and said, "You can be with me if you want. I'll keep you close."

Mowgli did not change his tired hypnotized expression as she said, "Let go of your fear now."

She slightly tightened her coils around him more as she moved her head closer to his face while she softly said, "Trussssst in me."

Her face was now inches in front of Mowgli's as she moved closer and opened her mouth as wide as she could, about eat him alive.

Meanwhile

A bear named Baloo was walking on the ground under the tree when he heard a loud hissing sound and looked up curiously. He could tell it was a snake and he knew that someone might be in trouble; he looked up and could faintly see something high in the tree.

He knew he had to check it out and he showed a nervous expression as he said, "Alright Baloo, you can do this. It's not that high. Just don't look down."

He slowly started to climb up the tree; he was afraid of heights so he took it slow when he had to climb.

Meanwhile

A few minutes had passed and Mowgli woke up from his hypnotic trance; he slowly opened his eyes and looked around to find that he was squeezed into a dark, pink, fleshy tube. It was a tight squeeze but he could still move his arms and legs some; he showed a scared expression as he squirmed a bit and then realized what had just happened and screamed in fear. Kaa had swallowed him whole, slowly being moved down her esophagus; from the outside he looked like a small, yet noticeable bulge in Kaa's throat squirming. Her body was thicker than Mowgli's but her esophagus was thinner and tighter than him so being inside caused a visible bulge on the outside. Mowgli was not far from Kaa's head as she had her neck in the air with Mowgli upside down inside. She looked down at her meal squirming inside her and could hear its muffled, yet easy to understand, screams of fear and distress.

She looked down at the bulge as it slowly moved down and she softly said, "Don't be afraid little cub. Everything's alright."

Being inside her body, Mowgli could hear Kaa perfectly fine, and he showed a scared expression as he wiggled and writhed inside her and exclaimed, "Alright?! You ate me! Let me out of here!"

She spoke deceptively as she shook her head as she watched the mancub squirm inside her as she said, "Poor sweet cub, don't you understand? I am your friend."

Mowgli kept squirming inside with a desperate attempt to escape while he exclaimed, "Friend?! If you're my friend than why did you eat me?!"

Kaa bent the top of her neck down as she looked at him as he slowly got lower as she said, "I'm protecting you. You'll be safe with me and you'll never have to leave the jungle. Shere Khan will never hurt you while you're in me."

She watched as her bulge changed shape as Mowgli moved around inside and spoke with a clear yet muffled voice as he exclaimed, "He doesn't need to hurt me anymore! Let me out of here!"

She watched as he continued move around inside her as she spoke to him and then turned forward and started slithering on the tree while she said, "Don't worry little mancub. I'll take care of you. Trust in me."

Music then played in the background and Kaa soon started singing; she sought to put her meal back to sleep so she could enjoy it. As she sang the first two lines she slithered and stretched her neck towards a large branch. As Mowgli heard her sing he briefly stopped moving and stared forward; she couldn't use her eyes on him anymore but they still had some effect on him, especially now that she was singing. He tried to fight it as he kept moving while he moved further down her throat. As she sang the third and fourth line of the verse she curved around a vertical branch and came back and stared straight at her bulge, which was now twice as far from her head.

Kaa: " _Trust in me,_

 _Just in me._

 _Shut your eyes_

 _Trust in me._ "

As she sang the first line of the next verse Mowgli started to move slower inside her but he kept trying to fight it. During the second line of the verse she stared straight at her moving bulge from the side and watched as it moved further down her throat. During the third line of the verse Mowgli kept pressing his arms against the sides of Kaa's throat while trying to fight her hypnosis. As Kaa sang the fourth line of the verse she put her head next to her bulge and gently nuzzled it to feel Mowgli moving inside her.

Kaa: " _You can sleep_

 _Safe and sound_

 _Knowing I…_

 _Am around._ "

As Kaa sang the first line of the next verse Mowgli was getting more tired inside her as his eyelids became heavier, but he kept trying to get out. As she sang the second and third line she slowly slithered and moved her neck over a branch and let it hang over it like a hammock as she hung her head on the other side and stared at the food inside her. As she sang the fourth line of the verse she moved her head down toward the tree.

Kaa: " _Slip into silent slumber,_

 _Sail on a silver mist_

 _Slowly and surely your senses_

 _Will cease to resist_ "

As she sang the first and second line of the next verse Mowgli moved slower inside her throat and his eyelids became heavier as he became more tired. During the third and fourth line of the verse Kaa had made it back down to the top of the tree and she coiled up her neck with her bulge on top and her head in the center. As she sang she watched her meal as it slowly moved inside her and slowly traveled further down her throat.

Kaa: " _Just relax_

 _Be at rest_

 _Like a bird_

 _In a nest._ "

While Kaa sang the first and second line of the next verse she raised her head up some as she stared at the still squirming mancub inside her. As she sang third line of the verse she slightly uncoiled her body and spread it out flat on the tree while staring at her bulge and watched Mowgli move further down her throat. During the fourth line of the verse Mowgli was even sleepier but he tried to stay awake as he kept squirming with his arms at his sides.

Kaa: " _Trust in me_

 _Just in me_

 _Shut your eyes_

 _And trust in me._ "

During the instrumental break Kaa moved her body out to where there were less coils on the tree and where more of her body was hanging from branches above. She slithered on the tree to where the part of her body with Mowgli inside was in front of her face and a couple of her coils were behind her. She hissed as she watched her meal move further down her body as small bumps appeared in the sides of her bulge as Mowgli slowly moved inside. As she sang the first line of the final verse she turned her head and looked at her bulge straight out the side of her left eye. She sang the second line while she slithered forward and moved closer to her bulge as it slowly moved further down her esophagus. She sang the third line as she moved even closer to her bulge as she felt Mowgli stop moving inside her and she could tell that her hypnotic lullaby had just about worked, for inside Mowgli looked like he was about to fall asleep. Kaa sang the final line of the song as she raised her head up a bit as she looked down at her bulge with her nose just a few inches away from it.

Kaa: " _Trust in me_

 _Just in me_

 _Shut your eyes_

 _And trust in me._ "

While the music continued she continued to stare at her bulge and could feel only a few small movements inside and now she could enjoy her meal.

She moved closer as she softly said, "Sleep now, sweet thing. Be relaxed and rest in peace."

The music stopped and Kaa then rested her head on her body behind her bulge, ready to sleep herself, when suddenly she heard something and quickly moved her head up and turned around. Baloo showed up and stood on his hind legs as he roared and hit her in the face with his paw. She hissed at him and shook her body and Mowgli shook a bit inside her and she bit Baloo, but he kept fighting her. Inside Kaa's throat, Mowgli stared down her esophagus with his eyes half closed with a tired expression and within seconds he drifted into sleep, unaware of what was going outside his prison. Sometime later Mowgli slowly woke up in a cave; he opened his eyes to find a bear's nose sniffing his face.

He then screamed in fear and shock and Baloo backed his head up and said, "Relax kid."

 **Please review.**


End file.
